


Sweet Dreams

by thisisalterego



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phil Lester - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisalterego/pseuds/thisisalterego
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjoy a threesome with the incredible Dan and Phil. This is seriously smut and nsfw. Consider yourself warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is the one that started it all for fanfics featuring Phil and/or Dan. One night this happened in my dream. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did. **Eskimo kisses**

I sit on the couch between the two most gorgeous men I have ever seen. Their lips are exploring my neck. There is no stopping the hum of contentment from escaping me. How did I get so lucky? Phil grips my shoulder and turns me to face him. The kiss we share is anything but chaste. His tongue gently slides along the seam in my lips. Sighing, I grant him entrance. Dan slips up behind me. My back is flush with his chest. He continues to nip up and down my neck. While Phil aggressively claims my mouth, Dan tenderly worships my skin. My fingers dive into Phil’s hair and scratch his scalp. He pulls back a little and gives me a wolfish grin.

“Be careful, love. If you keep that up, I won’t be held responsible for the results,” Phil whispers. There is a little growl before he surges forward again.

“That’s why she does it, of course.” Dan’s grip on my waist tightens a fraction. His lips are positively sinful.

Gasping, Phil stands and pulls me up after him. Dan attaches to my other hand. Phil releases me and pulls his shirt off.

“Hmm, nice.” I will never get tired of that view.

His hands find the hem of my shirt and off it goes. Glancing back, I see Dan is following suit before he unhooks my bra. I lean back and he meets me for a kiss. It starts sweet and gets a little dirty. There is a little bit of a shuffling sound before I can feel fingers at the button of my jeans. I am distracted by hands that explore my exposed flesh. Dan’s kiss makes my knees feel weak as I step out of my pants and panties. When I look forward, Phil is also naked. He smiles at me as he goes through the doorway into his room. I follow quickly and can hear Dan shedding the rest of his clothes on the way.

“And that’s why they call you amazing,” I say and look purposefully at his exposed cock.

“You already knew that.” His chuckles always make me want to debauch him.

Phil grabs me around the waist and falls onto the bed. Laughing, I land on top of him. Playful Phil is a wonderful thing. His lips capture mine, but I can still feel his smile. We roll over onto our sides. Dan’s hands precede him. He loves to squeeze my ass. The rest of him feels divine as it presses up against my back once more. We stay that way for a bit. Phil’s hands hold me to him as his kisses leave me breathless. Dan is kissing and nipping along my shoulders. I could die happy right now.

There is a little shifting and I end up on my back. Phil stakes a claim on one side, while Dan explores the other. I grip the sheets in my fists. Dan adores my breast and nips lightly at my nipple. Phil’s hands are everywhere. I feel a love bite on my hip and look down. Both Dan and Phil look up at me.

“I love you.” They say it in unison. I gasp. My heart may have actually stopped. Dan’s grin is all dimples. Phil’s tongue sticks out slightly to the side while he arches his eyebrows. I run my fingers through their hair.

“I love you too.” My reply comes out as a whisper, but I want to shout it out in front of the whole world.

Phil surges forward and kisses me possessively. He pulls me on top of him. Dan takes this opportunity to kiss along my spine. I take a more active role and set my own path of kisses down Phil’s neck. I taste every inch of his chest.

“Shit,” Phil moans. I hum a little over where his heart is.

Dan’s hands run up and down my sides as I progress lower. I meet Phil’s gaze as I kiss each testicle and lick up the underside of his cock. The head gets and open-mouthed kiss before it slips between my lips.

“Fuck,” Phil groans. His eyes roll back in his head. His fingers dive into my hair. I set a slow, teasing pace.

Dan goes up onto his knees behind me I feel him line up with my opening. He pushes in as I bob down on Phil’s cock. I groan in appreciation. Phil’s eyes cross. Dan stops for a beat. Then he follows me in my leisurely pace.

“You’re so wet,” Dan moans. He leans forward to mouth my spine.

I alternate between sucking and scraping my teeth along Phil’s length. His moans get louder and louder. Dan speeds up as I do.

“Don’t stop,” Phil begs. His grip tightens and he starts thrusting gently into my mouth. I keep a seal with my lips and let him set his pace.

He comes with my name on his lips. I can’t hold back my own orgasm. Pleasure slams through me. The shockwaves leave me weak. Dan’s hold on my waist is the only thing keeping me upright.

I have a brief moment to swallow as Phil hauls me up and kisses me. Dan slides out with my forward motion. Phil’s tongue invades my mouth and searches for anything that remains of his semen. That should not be such a turn on, but it is.

Dan slams back inside me. His pace is desperate. The grip on my hips helps pull me into his thrusts. Phil uses one hand to hold my head to his so he can continue to kiss me. His other hand squeezes my breast on its way down. His fingers quickly find my clit and he does amazing things to it. I can feel the pressure build again. The pleasure is so intense that I could die. There are worse ways to go. I fall over the edge of my second orgasm. Dan thrusts a few more times and then follows me. I collapse onto Phil and feel Dan’s reassuring weight resting on me.

There is only gasping for a few moments. Phil recovers first. He tucks me into him so that he is the big spoon.

“That was amazing.”

“You have a thing for that word, you know. Maybe I’ll have to test how much of a thing it is,” I tease him sleepily.

“You guys talk too much.” Dan can’t even keep a straight face while he says that.

Dan shifts up and we are face to face. He holds my hips and Phil hugs my torso close. We drift off to sleep with all of our legs tangled together, like usual.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Thanks for reading!


End file.
